cahillroleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
Adaira Sterling
'Name:' Shadow Darkweed This was a name Adaira was trying out as she thought about changing her legal name so that she would have a smaller connection between her parents. '' Adaira Sterling ''This is her birth name, and although somewhat fond of her first name, hates her last name and plans on changing it. Adaira might consider changing her first name if Aaron didn't like it so much and would never call her anything else. '' 'Branch: Ekaterina Adaira actually hates being part of the Cahill family and is planning on cutting off all of her ties, except for Aaron as soon as she is 18 and can change her name. '''Age: 13 (at the beginning of the RP) Birthdate: Feb. 27, 1995 'Appearance:' Dark Brown Hair Adaira takes after her grandmother in hair color, before it turned gray. Adaira likes that grandmother, so she doesn't want to change it. Except for maybe a red streak on one side. Adaira's hair is short, and kind of spikey in a downwards direction. Alive Green Eyes Adaira's eyes are an intense green that never look dead, or bored, or dull. They are always concentrated on something, but often times that thing is not the present moment. '' Pierced Ears--Prefers Studs to Danglies ''Adaira has an awful lot of earrings, but only wears a couple pairs. Her favorites are small ruby studs her grandmother left for her. '' Tallish ''Not incredibly tall though, and won't be as tall as Aaron. Scar down one arm from XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX This will probably show up later, maybe if we meet Adaira's parents or something. Pale Skin Meh. She has pale skin. Slim Would Not Wear a Dress If Her Life Depended On It Key Word: HER Sticks to Jeans and T-shirts and Sweats Normal Clothes. '' 'Personality: Enjoys Humor Adaira likes to laugh, and HH likes laughing and making people laugh, and overally hopes that she can make people laugh while reading her RP posts. Likes Thinking it Out Hates it when people tell her the answer before she has figured it out. Hates it when something relies on luck and not reasoning. Likes Planning Problem: The World Doesn't Always Comply with Her Plans Likes Creating New Ideas She likes being original and useful, which is part of where her business came from. Likes The Odd/Wacky Hey, it's some pretty neat stuff, plus HH is well educated in it. Feels That she has to Impress People for Them to Like Her Adaira refuses to believe that people will like her for who she is at the beginning. She tries to be someone else, but always epically fails and then thinks that she is worthless. Might have something to do with how her parents treated her. '' Hates Making Mistakes and Looking Like an Idiot in the Process, and Then Takes a While to Forget It ''Can't stand looking stupid, and then sometimes believes she is stupid for a very long time. Her self esteem wavers a lot, so she could really use Khalil's motivational tapes so she knows that she is a skilled metalworker. '' Doesn't Like Making a Big Deal Over the Fact that She is Pretty Rich ''Adaira doesn't like being famous or anything, she just likes making a difference in the world. She is driven crazy when people try to get stuff from her, etc. All she wants is a normal life with a lot of bonus features, and the world keeps getting in the way. Sticks to First Impressions Until Impressed Person Proves Otherwise'' Even if other people swear that their friend is awesome, Adaira will continue to believe they suck until they can prove to her that they are worth it. If you make a bad impression, Adaira will continue to dislike you, even if you donate $1,000,000 to every charity in the world, until you can really pull her heartstrings.'' '''Other: Brings iPod and listens to it at every possible moment Music is really important to Adaira, and she loves listening to it. Except for not the slow stuff. Ran away from home at age 10 Adaira finally gave up trying to live with her parents alone when Aaron left for college at age 16. He's a gifted dude. Adaira went out in the world with several of her most precious belongings and a special recipe, and built her business off of that. '' Is completely against killing but doesn't mind minor trip ups Adaira cannot kill anyone. It's something she doesn't do. Doesn't like being cruel ''Another thing Adaira doesn't do. Allergic to peanuts Yes, she is. It sucks for her. And it is rather epic when it happens. Likes using big words sometimes Using big words is a method Adaira uses to impress people so they will like her. Often prone to getting carsick But not always. Only sometimes. It isn't a huge deal. '' Wants a XXXXXX more than anything in the world We're getting there. Has an awful tendancy to fall down and almost die pretty much everywhere (but mostly in public places) ''And then she is knocked out and everyone freaks out and it is really interesting. '' Family: Hates Alistair Oh ''He's not someone HH likes. He's not someone Adaira can trust. Had a twin brother named Anthony who died of cancer Not a major char, but a great device for memories and teary brother-sister scenes. Usually knows where everything in Aaron's car is Adaira's pretty amazing like that. It's really kewl. HH wishes she had an older brother who kept random lolly pops in his car. '' Liked destroying her parents' lab with Aaron as a kid ''BEST NIGHT EVER. You can read this as a scene under the RP things, Adaira was having a dream. Has an awfully hard time not trusting Aaron, so it is a good thing he's trustworthy and shall always be a good guy Anyone who tries to make Aaron evil is so in for it. Business: Mr. Becker is one of her main business partners He's a southern dude in a cowboy hat. He rocks. Except his Janus assistant didn't. Has been making money as an entreprenuer Not sure what the business is yet. Has a small fortune Handy for renting hotel rooms and airplane tickets. :) --HeroineHiding ♪♫ Imaginator ♥ Princess Shadow § Child of the Underworld Ω 04:09, January 10, 2011 (UTC) Category:Character Category:HeroineHiding